The Wanting for a Man, The Craving of His Solitude
by reaganld94
Summary: This panick. This fear. This pain. An emotional scaring and hurt that she calls a burn. The person she is she calls a monster. She balmes it on herself. She shouldn't have fallen in love with him. SasuSaku


Hey everyone! I know you guys are waiting for balck and pink and I will get on it as soon as I finnisha book I am writing and I'm sorry but that is going to take a while. I will write short stories like this though. I won't completly stop writing stories. I'm **_REALLY _**sorry guys!! I still love you guys though and I will write soon.

DISCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

* * *

The Wanting for a Man, The Craving of His Solitude

I sat immobile on my bed, staring at the pink-haired reflection in the coherent mirror that sat across from me. How could it be so evil? It showed me a being that I loathed more than anything on this Earth. It showed me the present while I was still tapped in the past. To me, this idle object showed a simulation. It was showing just a piece of the thing that everyone else was looking at. The rest of this monster, this creator, was pounding unevenly in its ribcage. The fragment that was not so trivial was as dark and as blank as her empty soul.

"Look at you," I said to the unhappy shadow that stared back. "You look like you have never lived in civilization before. You look like trash and it's all because of him. He left. He took your sanity with him and now you can't even feel.

"You actually can't blame a single thing on that man. You went to deep. You trusted him to quickly and now look at the damage you caused yourself. Gosh! I can't believe I'm sitting here _talking to __**myself**__!_ What is happening to me?!"

I felt the itching pain crawl under my skin. I felt like a burning hole was burning its self right into an already open wound that had been cut by the forces of my own mistakes. A wound that was cut deep into my very spirit.

I scooted of the edge of my bed and sat on the wooden floor. I heard it squeak in protest from my sudden weight. I brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms tightly around them. I felt like I was holding myself together. I felt like if I let go of myself go I might grow more into the unemotional, the disoriented monster that wasn't ever supposed to exists.

The burning was too much. I rested my head on my knees and sobbed with the fury, the rage, the hurt, and all the sadness that I have had bottled up six years. The emotion I never had the courage to show to anyone. Each tear burned my skin like a little flame from my own hell. I had my little piece of heaven but it faded into unfathomable emotion.

I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my fragile body. They held me gentle to a stone hard chest like I would break into millions of pieces but held me strong like I would float away. I didn't know what I was doing but I flung myself into the unknown embrace. I heard an angel whisper in my ear. Telling me that I had nothing to fear. That no matter what I went through, it promised to be there. This voice was so familiar. I felt my heart pulse with solitude from the soft breath that tickled my ear and the warm voice that warmed my very soul.

"Sasuke…" I mumbled into his shoulder.

He pulled back gently after a moment and stared deeply into my green eyes as I stared into his onyx colored eyes. I felt a lump rise into my throat making it hard to breath. I could feel myself heaving deeply in and out. His eyes became intense as he put his strong, soft hands on each side of my face and leaned in closer.

"Sakura!" he said fiercely and anxiously. "Sakura, you have to breathe. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Now, please. Please breathe. You're going to hurt yourself."

"Sasuke," I gasped out. "Sasuke, you… came back. I missed you so… so much."

"I missed you, too, Sakura. Can you please breathe Sakura? Look at me!" he said for I had closed my eyes.

"Sakura, I promise you. I promise you that I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here. I'll never leave you again. Breathe."

I slowly found myself getting used to his presence as my breathing started to go back to normal. The usual painful gash that I felt in my chest slowly faded and was replaced with pleasure. He smiled at me. That smile I remember from so long ago. That smile that was forever etched in my memory. That one smile that makes every fiber in my being start to glow with joy.

He rested his forehead against mine, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Sakura…" he whispered, removing his hands from my face and moving then to settle on my hips. He pulled me closer to him. I could fell every curve of every muscle in his body.

"Sasuke…don't leave me," I whispered.

"Never."

I stared into his eyes as his face moved closer to mine. I could feel his warm breath on my parted lips. His nose slowly skimmed mine. He softly brushed his lips against mine, waited for a response and I did not hesitate. I crushed myself against him, flinging my arms around his neck and letting my hand run hungrily through his soft hair. He had one hand on the small of my back, molding my body to his, and the other hand on the back of my head, entangled in my pink hair. I parted my lips and sighed and I could feel a shiver ripple through his body.

Kissing Sasuke was like a road map to my future. A future that had him in it. My heart was bright and open like it once was. My wound was healed completely without a scar to show for my suffering. I felt content. I felt solitude.

Sasuke reluctantly, pulled away to let me breathe. I felt his lips move to the corner of my mouth to my chin. He slowly trailed down to my neck and left soft, hungry kisses along my skin.

"Sakura," he breathed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you but it was something I had to do. I won't _ever_ leave you again. I don't want to see you like that again. I can't watch you suffer from my doings. Not again."

"Sasuke," I managed to breathe out, his kisses making me lose concentration "Sasuke, I love you. Please don't let me go again."

"I won't, Sakura. I love you so much."

He continued to kiss my neck as he lifted me onto my bed. He laid me down and I suddenly felt exhausted and one hundred pounds lighter. He pulled a blanket over me and slipped underneath it himself. I could feel his strong arms slip around me protectively.

"Sleep now, Sakura," Sasuke whispered into my ear.

"But what if I wake up and you aren't there?" I asked as I let out a yawn.

"I will be here. I won't leave you. I promise."

"Even after you get grilled by Lady Tsunade tomorrow?"

"No matter what," he chuckled.

"Okay," I whispered half asleep.

"I love you, Sakura."

"I love you, too, Sasuke. You're my only hope for solitude."


End file.
